


Forever Ink

by valleculaincus_1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Tattoos, basically a prompt gone wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-03 22:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valleculaincus_1/pseuds/valleculaincus_1
Summary: Based loosely on this prompt:my friend and i decided to get tattoos and we’re underage but she knows a guy, so now i’m lying on her kitchen table with my pants half way down my legs and did you REALLY just ask me for my number? is now REALLY the time?  AU-When Castiel gets dragged into shenanigans with Anna and Gabriel he happens to run into THE Dean Winchester, tattoo artist extraordinaire and fluff follows





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> As usual, this is beta-less so any errors are mine although I did make sure to read through it a few times.
> 
> Usually I write really angsty stuff but I wanted to write something happy and cute and after seeing this prompt I was inspired. I love Destiel and I think it's so sweet how gentle they are with each other so I hope that shines through in this. 
> 
> I also used some Sabriel. Anna is just here as a catalyst to start all of this. 
> 
> {This is an AU so if the characterization is slightly off it's just to fit the prompt slightly better!}
> 
> I hope you enjoy and if you'd like me to continue this, let me know! I could see this being turned into a series where they go on cute little dates and learn more about each others Troubled past before getting to some NSFW stuff! 
> 
> Let me know what yall think :) 
> 
> Once again, thanks for reading and I hope yall enjoy it!

“Anna, this is a bad idea.” Castiel says but is blatantly ignored as the red head decides to document their slightly inebriated adventure on some app. He wasn't super familiar with social media, far too busy trying to get into university and move as far away from his family as possible. 

“Chill out, bro! It’s going to be fine.” Gabriel jest from Anna’s right. His brother isn’t being dragged, Castiel notices and frowns. He tries to shake his arm out of her grip and finally gains the long-sought freedom when Anna’s phone almost fell. A curse passes her lips before she’s restarting the video she was taking, loudly explaining their plan for the night. 

Anna rattles on about how the night started with the harmless idea of staying in, drinking, and watching scary movies but instead after hearing about a party that would have a certain, infamous tattoo artist they simply “had to go.” Gabriel whooped from the other side before taking another drink out his warm beer. 

“Gabey here is just excited to see a certain someone!” Anna sings before turning the camera towards said brother who was choking on his lukewarm beer before stammering to try to find an excuse, but he was a second too late and now it was Castiel’s turn to be tormented by the shorter woman.

His lips were a thin line as he looked at himself on camera. He had his usual coat on but for some reason he looked different. He blamed the alcohol that made his head swim slightly. He had hardly heard Anna trying to tease him about socializing but instead he put his hand up to block the camera. It seemed enough to put off the younger woman for a while—she quickly posted the video to wherever before finally putting her phone away and sighing. 

“I’m excited. This is one of the last parties we’ll all be able to go to together. Then you’ll both be off living a fun life while I’m stuck here another year.” She complains for the thousandth time and Gabriel groans while Castiel frowns. He knows Anna, she may be odd but she had never been alone. It was hard. 

“You’ll be fine, Anna. We’ll still be here for you no matter what.” He thinks the words come out fine but the smirk on his siblings face and by the way Gabriel is trying really hard not to laugh, he assumes he’s wrong and quickly glances away from the other two who finally laughed.

-

As they approach the house music can be heard from the street but even if the sound wasn’t enough of a sign they’d arrived, there were enough people outside that he wasn’t sure where exactly the part was being held. Anna expertly led them through the crowd of people who had no shame winking or trying to grab at Castiel. He tried to glare at them but by their laughs he figured it went as well as his encouragement to Anna. He was never going to drink again. Ever. 

Except Anna and Gabriel were handing him drinks and the music was loud and everyone was so happy that Castiel longed for some of the joy to seep into him. Even if it was just for a few seconds, he wanted to feel the excitement and happiness that everyone around him always seemed to feel. 

So he drinks and dances and he thinks at one point he might even sing along to a song and he’s happy, he thinks. He doesn’t have much to compare it to but he thinks this might be happiness? He’s positive that it’s not sadness or absolutely nothing – so it’s already an improvement. In fact, he’s so happy, that when Anna suggest something about “only living once” and him being “down” he nodded and followed her easily, still dancing and drinking from the red cup he had somehow acquired. 

It wasn’t until they were in the kitchen that he realizes something is up. Anna is smiling and flirting with some guy before said guy walks away towards another room. Castiel squints before looking around the room, the kitchen was surprisingly clean and mostly empty save for some freakishly tall man with soft eyes who looked much too serious to be at this part, Gabriel lingering in the doorway, glancing to the giraffe like human on the other side of the room, and Anna who was careful to avoid Cas’s suspicious gaze. 

He was about to demand an answer whenever the man from earlier returned, followed only by the most beautiful man Castiel had ever seen. A deep, rich laugh left the beautiful man—it was illicited by something the other guy said and Anna turned a shade of red to rival her hair when the beautiful man turned his attention to her and shook her hand. 

“—Dean, you know what you want?” He ask and Castiel realizes the angelic man before him has a name. Dean. Dean. It feels right, it taste good on his tongue, and it’s easy to say.

Apparently, too easy, because now he has all eyes in the room on him. Gabriel’s eyes are wide as his hand flies to cover his mouth before he can laugh. Anna looks confused. The giraffe rolled his eyes, the other guy seems indifferent as well, and beautiful green eyes looked confused. 

“Uh, yeah?” The rough voice ask and Castiel realizes he must have said it aloud and feels color rush to his face before he coughs to clear his throat awkwardly. 

“What…what is Anna getting?” He tries to play off his embarrassing slip which he assumes works whenever the other man—Dean—smiles. Oh God. His smile is beautiful. Had he thought that before? He needed another word; was there actually any word that would adequately describe the man before him? He doubted it but he would spend his life searching for one if it meant he could spend more time thinking about the man. 

Wow. He had to be drunk. 

“Not sure, we didn’t get that far before you were wanting my attention.” Dean says easily and Cas doesn’t hide the shock that crosses his face. 

“Oh here we go.” The giraffe says from somewhere else in the room and Cas expects to find Gabriel in hysterics but instead he sees his brother admiring the tall man and he starts to put pieces together. Anna had mentioned that Gabriel’s crush had a hot brother who was a tattoo artist but Cas didn’t think she did the description of Dean justice. Hot was an understatement. Beautiful was overused. He’d think of something he was sure. 

“Oh, well, feel free to continue.” He says and Anna looks ready to die of embarrassment before another rich laugh seems to soothe them all. 

“You’re funny. I like that.” Cas is pretty sure it’s his turn to almost die of embarrassment so rather than face the compliment he just got from the handsome, tattooed stranger, wait—not a stranger. He’s Dean. He’s the hot tattoo artist brother to Gabriel’s long time crush… what was his name? He frowned before taking another drink of his now lukewarm beer. 

In this time, Anna took the chance to turn the focus back to her and her desired tattoo. “I want to get angel wings on the inside of my wrist.” She says and Gabriel snorts. This earns a hard look from the youngest sibling and it’s the giraffes turn to laugh which makes Gabriel go red. Cas is glad his blunder is forgotten but when he looks back to his baby sister his eyes fall on Dean. 

His arms are covered in intricate tattoos that all look vaguely religious or quite the opposite. It looks like charms and had numbers and symbols that wound together in intricate designs that somehow just fit. Much like the tight gray tee shirt that showed every muscle in his arms and broad back. 

Cas took another sip just to try to distract himself. 

“—okay and what do you want?” Dean’s attention is on him again and he feels too hot. Why’d he wear a coat? It might have been the middle of winter but in here it could’ve rivaled Hell’s heat. 

“Want?” He ask and the smirk that crosses Dean’s face as he steps towards him before crossing his arms. Muscular arms. 

“Yeah, want. Like, what do you want tattooed on your body forever?” He ask with a smugness that invites witty banter that Castiel is usually semi good at but he seems to forget how to talk. 

“Forever?” He ask dumbly again and somewhere in the background Anna groans. 

“Yeah, forever.” Dean’s oddly patient and Castiel finds it slightly endearing that Dean hasn’t given up on him like his siblings seemed to have.

“I’m not sure.” He admits and Anna seems to get fed up of his sudden newfound stupidity. 

“He want’s angel wings too. On his ribs. Gabe wants them on his bicep.” She explains and to his surprise Dean looks at him to confirm this suggestion. 

“Sure, yeah. Forever. Right here.” He awkwardly pats his left side before Anna walks to sit on the table first. 

Castiel is ready to run. He could easily escape and never have to see the beautiful Dean or his tall brother ever again. Anna and Gabriel could manage on their own—well no, that probably wasn’t true but he was sure they wouldn’t die. Maybe just end up in jail. 

The fear of how possible that was kept him in place. It also led to him gazing into stunning green eyes. Dean was just looking at him. There wasn’t really anything on his face. No annoyance or amusement at Castiel’s suffering. There was only…curiosity. It had Cas tilting his head slightly as he tried to figure out what Dean’s expression meant but with a loud “ahem” from a certain red head, the moment was broken, and Dean walked over to the sink to wash his hands before setting up his equipment that had miraculously appeared. Cas was sure it was thanks to the strange guy that didn’t seem phased by anything happening. 

He knew it wasn’t thanks to Dean’s brother since the giant had his attention on Gabriel who now stood beside him. The two seemed lost in a conversation that had Gabriel smiling while the other laughed. 

Anna was chatting away with Dean who hummed responses, focused on setting up his gun and donning gloves. Cas had wandered closer as his curiosity died to know what was going to happen to him next. 

Dean explained everything to Anna, making sure she understood before glancing at Cas and offering a smile. “Got it?” He asked and both Anna and Castiel nodded. Dean leaned to his left slightly before arching a brow at the couple on the other side of the room. “Hey Sammy, mind letting me steal thirty seconds of your boyfriends time. It’ll be quick, promise.” He winks easily and Cas smiles at the way the two men fluster before Gabriel’s attention is on Dean. 

Cas also realizes the giraffe’s name is not giraffe. It’s Sam. Gabriel had talked enough about him that he should’ve known but the alcohol hadn’t been on Castiel’s side much tonight. Except it brought him here. Where he met Dean. The most gorgeous man he’s ever seen. 

Maybe it was on his side. 

Until it was his turn to get on the table. Anna’s session was quick, she hissed a few times, but Dean had finished and the art on her wrist was beautiful. The lines were fine, and the minimal shadowing added a unique feature to it. It almost looked sad. It fit the siblings well. It made Castiel buzz with excitement and nerves…although he figured that it might have more to deal with the fact that he was about to have Dean touching him. 

His skin was flush when he got on the table. He looked to Anna for help but she was busy snapping pictures of the new tattoo and talking to the silent guy in the corner who looked like he would rather be anywhere than there. 

“Does it hurt?” He asked as Dean cleaned and changed his gear before going to wash his hands again. 

“Not too much. Though, you didn’t pick an easy spot for your first time.” The smirk that was thrown Cas’ way made him turn a brilliant shade of red and he went about taking off his coat, slowly, too slowly since Dean was sitting in front of him watching him—closely. Green eyes followed the way his hands moved to slide the material over his arms, not as muscular as Dean’s but he wasn’t weak either. 

Dean seemed to notice, the man absently licked his lips and Castiel almost fumbled with the hem of his shirt. He pulled it up as far as he could, but it didn’t sit right no matter how he adjusted it. 

“People usually take their shirts off.” Dean offers as if that isn’t the worst advice Cas has ever received. Not that it’s genuinely bad advice, it made perfect sense, and Dean was the professional but the idea of being shirtless in a public place and in front of Dean? 

“Really?” He ask back and it sounds more sassy than he intended but Dean’s amused by his reaction. 

“What can I say? People can’t keep their clothes on around me.” The green eyes crinkle at the corners as smugness washes over the other and Castiel can’t help but smile. Not because it’s funny, it is but he’s more distracted with how simply entrancing the other is. He’s absolutely himself. Every emotion is shown on his face as soon as he feels them and Castiel would be envious if he didn’t find it beautiful. 

Earlier, he had looked at the other people at the party and wished to know the happiness they felt but now he changed his mind. He wished to know just a fraction of what Dean felt right now. He would know if Dean’s heart was racing like Castiel’s was. He would know if his stomach was turning and if he felt the need to fight down the urge to smile every time their eyes met. 

When he realized Dean was still looking at him he sighed with a smile on his face and quickly slipped off his long sleeve gray shirt. He expected a chill but the plethora of hot bodies in the house seemed to keep it plenty warm. It also helped that Dean’s eyes had shamelessly swept over his body. It made him swell with pride. He was being admired by the most flawless man he had ever seen when there was around a hundred other attractive people around. 

His confidence wavered though as Dean coaxed him onto his right side where he would be looking directly at Dean. The kitchen table was clean but was it really the ideal place to get a tattoo? Also, this was a dirty house party so who knew what had happened on this table? He was about to voice his concerns to the other, but his mind slammed to a stop when he felt a warm, gloved hand on his side rubbing something cold over his ribs. 

“What’s that?” He asked simply to make conversation and Dean smiled before throwing a Q-tip away. 

“Helps clean it,” Dean’s confidence is enough to ease Castiel, it also helps that Dean’s hand had come again to rest against his side. “Let me know if it hurts, I can stop.” He says and Castiel doesn’t miss the tease in the other’s voice. 

He knows he can blame the sudden heat that comes to his face and chest on the fear but instead he lets a laugh escape him. “I’ll be sure to critique you.” He says, and a laugh is his reward. He thinks it may be the best gift he’s ever received. 

“Okay, hold still. This shouldn’t take long.” Dean is serious now and Castiel expected to be afraid but instead he hums a reply to which Dean seems pleased with.

Castiel had expected it to hurt way worse but it was manageable. He realized halfway through that he had been through much worse pain than this. It caused his lips to press tightly and when the gun stopped he looked up in confusion. “Is it done?” He tries to look at the black marks on his skin forever but when he sees them incomplete he looks at Dean even more confused to see he looks confused. 

“You looked like…was it hurting?” Dean’s concern is so genuine it causes Castiel’s breath to tangle in his throat. Dean was worried he was hurting him—say something. 

“No. I’m fine. Sorry, I was thinking.” He says and a look crossed Dean’s face that he can’t quite distinguish. 

“I get it. Sorry, is it okay to continue? You alright?” The concern is back and Cas offers a genuine smile that earns him one in return. 

“I’m fine, don’t worry, I’ll tell you if you do something wrong. I’m hard to please.” Cas teases back and is infinitely pleased whenever he sees a pink tint on Dean’s sharp cheek bones before his head is once again dipped to focus on the piece on Castiel’s side. 

The few time’s he flinches, he feels strong fingers gently drag along his side for a second before continuing his work. Cas doesn’t complain, instead, a smile never leaves his face. Even when he’s sure his skin is burning. 

When it’s done, Dean doesn’t say anything. Instead, his free hand stayed planted on Castiel’s side while he rolled his wrist that had been flexed the last thirty minutes. Castiel enjoys the touch, glancing down to meet Dean’s smiling face for a brief second before they both seem to remember where they are. Cas sits up, hissing as his side protest the action but after the pain subsides he realizes Deans hand was on his other shoulder helping guide him up. 

“Easy now, I don’t want you messing up my masterpiece okay?” Dean’s smirk is all teasing and fire and Castiel wonders what it tastes like. He doesn’t realize he’s leaned forward and inch until the giraffe—Sam, is pushing a stammering Gabriel forward. Castiel blinks, looking down at Dean’s lips who, he swears, are much closer than they were a second ago. Both pull away slowly, Castiel hopping off the table with Dean’s help, pulling on his shirt quite painfully, before Gabriel climbs up onto the table excruciatingly slow. 

To Sam’s credit, he’s quite patient. Castiel admires that. He’s also jealous of how he easily holds Gabriel’s hand as Gabriel rattles excuses and tries to talk to hide his fear. 

“It’s fine. I’m fine. If Castiel can do it, I can do it.” Gabriel says and gives Cas a pointed, teasing look before Cas scoffs. 

“At least I didn’t make excuses.” He retorts, and Dean’s laugh makes his smile grow before Gabriel pouts. 

“My brother is a jerk sometimes. He probably wanted to make excuses.” Gabriel mumbles and Sam shakes his head. 

“I think Cas is great. Handled it like a pro. You have a lot to live up to, Gabe.” Dean teases with a familiarity that lets Cas know he knew Gabriel better than he had first assumed. Castiel would have to ask why Gabriel why he hadn’t thought to mention the greed god that was related to his giant crush but now he was content with the compliment Dean awarded him with while simultaneously silencing Gabriel. 

It was a pretty good night. 

Gabriel made it through with minimal complaining, any complaints he had was met with Sam gently squeezing his hand. Cas didn’t think they were an item yet, but he was sure this little event was going to change that. He was sure it was going to change everything. 

When Gabriel was done, Anna had returned and insisted on all of them taking a “selfie”, Dean seemed far too eager, pulling Cas in close but still being wary of his ribs. Sam towered in the back in-between Dean and Gabriel while Anna stood in the front to try to capture all of them. It was a nice picture, Anna sent it in the three siblings group chat before everyone started to talk and laugh over everyone’s different reaction to the tattoos. 

Cas had carefully stepped away from the group who was getting louder as they started to tease on another. He stood by the sink and tried to see if he could recognize which cup was his not that it matters, he wasn’t going to drink anymore anyways. He didn’t want to forget anything about this night.

“Hey,” the rough voice is already so familiar Castiel wonders how he lived without it. “how’s it feel?” Dean’s looking pointedly at Castiel’s side and he shrugs though a smile is on his face. He doesn’t mind how easy it is for Dean to illicit this response. He was sure Dean could make him do anything if he simply asked and batted those pretty eyes at him. 

“It’s fine.” It felt inadequate, so he added. “You’re really good. I was worried it was going to be horrible and I’d have to look at a monstrosity on my side forever but it’s actually quite beautiful. Which shouldn’t be surprising.” 

Dean’s eyebrow arched at the statement as his lips pulled into a familiar smirk. “Glad it doesn’t hurt, and I didn’t do a shit job, but why isn’t it surprising? You go around getting last minute tattoos from shady guys at parties often?”

It was Castiel’s turn to smirk and he shook his head. “No, I just mean it should be expected that beautiful artwork would come from a beautiful person. You’re talented, Dean.” He feels like he should stop talking but that way Dean seems to freeze makes him continue. “and no, I do not get tattoos from shady guys at parties often. I never have. You’re my first.” He teases, and Dean seems to come back to life although the color that stains his face feels like a victory to Castiel. 

“Well, I’m always happy to satisfy. Glad I could make your first time enjoyable.” He teases back and it’s Castiel’s turn to laugh. 

“I think it would be a damn shame though, for you just to take free work from me and never see me again. Besides, I want that picture your sister took. I look damn good.” He starts and Castiel tilts his head once again before Dean offers a genuine smile. “Give me your number, maybe you can take me to dinner some time. Your treat.” 

Castiel beams and offers his phone to Dean to input his number. One he would be able to call to take to dinner. To spend more time with. “It would be an honor.” He admits and watches as Dean blushes before offering his phone back. 

“Cas, we gotta go.” Anna says quickly, the look in her eyes enough of an explanation and Cas looks back at Dean with a frown. 

“Another time.” Castiel promises and Dean smiles back. 

“Don’t be a stranger.” Dean calls as Anna pulls Cas and Gabe through the crowd. Cas quickly waves back at Dean who is now accompanied by Sam. Both look sad and Cas understands.

-

The arrival home was tough. The lecture seemed to go on for hours and when Cas finally laid down he thought to check his phone. His finger lingered over the new contact. It brought a smile to his face, all of his other contacts were formal first name and last name, it prevented embarrassing accidents and wrong text. Dean’s on the other hand was adorned with emoji’s of winky-faces and kissy-faces, along with one emoji that had sunglasses on. 

Castiel quickly sent the group picture, his eyes lingering over Dean and him standing close, Dean’s arm was wrapped around his shoulder and they looked happy. The beep on his phone showed a new text from none other than the man he had just been staring at. 

D: Cute, we look good. Well, you especially.  
C: Sorry to leave so suddenly. It was fun.  
D: Don’t worry about it, you still owe me dinner, remember ;)  
C: I look forward to it.  
C: Goodnight Dean.  
D: Goodnight Cas, sweet dreams ;)

Cas rereads the simple text over and over until his eyes feel heavy. The last thought that crosses his mind is that this must be happiness. 

He dreams of green eyes and tattoos that he longs to explore more.


	2. Antics - brought to you by the second sassiest angel in the land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a drunken night that ends up with Castiel meeting Dean in the most unlikely way possible -- he's not sure when he will see him again. 
> 
> He surely doesn't expect it's because Gabriel likes to be a terror and try to ruin everyone's life with his impulsiveness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> After all the kind words and realizing im obsessed with this prompt I decided to continue it!   
> This focuses on the day after and how siblings are the worst and best simultaneously. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy! If you want me to continue, let me know! 
> 
> Also @Hectatess i thought I would tag you! Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> {as always, I am betaless but trying my betabestest}

Castiel never checks his phone first thing in the morning for a lot of reasons—the main on being the fact that he’s never really had a reason to. His eldest sibling usually call from their respective universities every Sunday evening after church. He saw his friends every day at school. He hadn’t looked at any social media in weeks since everything lately had been so…boring. 

It wasn’t until a dull pain in his side barked at him that he remembered he now had a reason to check his phone. A very important reason. 

He wastes no time unlocking the once useless contraption and saw a list of notifications pop up. Anna had tagged him in thirteen pictures and three videos. His face fell at the thought of what those contained but he didn’t look, not yet. His eyes skimmed for a certain four-letter name and the corners of his lips turned downward when it was nowhere to be found. He even checked his messages twice but the last thing he had received was the sweetest goodnight wish he’d ever been told. 

He dropped his phone with a defeated groan before pulling himself up to go shower. The steam would clear his head, maybe give him the courage to text first. Wait, were there rules on who text first? Dean text last so maybe that meant Castiel had to text first? Or maybe since Dean was the last to text, he should also have to be the first? But Castiel had started the goodbye between them so maybe—

“Hurry up, you’re not the only one here ya know!” Gabriel called from outside the bathroom. Castiel glared through the shower curtain and steam that encased him and protected him from the outside world and the daunting rules of texting. He did exit the shower a few minutes later – because he wanted to, not because some idiot was yelling at him through the door. 

He had been careful not to touch his newest addition to his body, only rubbing it carefully with soap and water before biting his lip as hot water washed over it. He should’ve got instructions. 

“You can literally text the person who gave it to you and get help. Maybe even get to talk to him about other stuff—like dinner.” His mind unhelpfully reminded him.

Castiel’s eyes lingered on the intricate lines that adorned his ribs, the work was so careful and neat he almost didn’t believe it belonged to Dean. Dean seemed like he lived life on edge, attending parties and tattooing strangers, underage strangers at that, and not even thinking twice. Castiel had never known that freedom. His strict upbringing was on the verge of tearing their family apart. 

He quickly exited the bathroom, earning a thankful sigh from his brother who hurried in and started to loudly sing to no music. Castiel rolled his eyes before retreating to his room. Where his phone was. 

After dressing he thought he was sure to have figured out what to do but every time his finger lingered over the text thread, he felt his heart race and he would quickly close it. He eventually decided to look at what Anna had tagged him in and he thought nothing could be more horrifying than texting Dean but he was wrong. 

The videos were loud, and he was much more involved than he remembered. He watched his own face move quickly in and out of the shot and they danced around. He assumed this was at the party – he remembered it vaguely. He remembered the excitement, but he didn’t remember being that excited. A smile was sort of plastered on his face, between him singing off key and laughing as people collided into one another as they danced erratically.

The others weren’t very different, and he was about to throw the phone and demand an explanation but before he could he recognized an off-white kitchen and himself standing near the sink where a certain brunette stood next to him. His eyes were glued to the tiny screen as he watched the harmless interaction. Anna had really been recording the gear and equipment that Dean had used to tattoo them, but they just happened to fit into the angle perfectly. 

He hadn’t realized he had smiled so much. The pure happiness on his face only existed in the presence of Dean—he had watched enough videos of himself in the last few minutes to know that. His other smiles were forced or too drunk or kinda happy but mainly drunk but with Dean he seemed to almost glow. 

And Dean, oh God, his eyes twinkled in the shoddy lighting of the tattoo parlor made kitchen. The corners of his eyes crinkled, and the forest green never seemed to leave Castiel. It felt like his stomach was turning in on itself and suddenly he was very glad for Anna and her compulsive need to record things. It was a simple interaction and if anyone else watched it they probably wouldn’t even notice the two but that didn’t matter. What mattered was Dean. He needed to talk to Dean. 

He opened the thread and without thinking sent a simple text. His heart was about to escape through his chest but before it had a chance a small vibration kept it in place. 

D: Finally awake, sunshine? ;)

Castiel didn’t feel like sunshine. His hair was too dark and his eyes were too cold. He thought Dean was more sunshine than anyone he met. 

C: I was looking through Anna’s pictures and videos from last night.

He wonders if that’s a weird thing to say before quickly texting again. 

C: Also, good morning, sunshine. 

D: Aw, you’re going to make me blush if you keep up with the sweet names.  
D: Anna’s a good photographer

Cas can’t help but laugh as he receives a picture from Dean. It’s a screenshot of his home screen with the group photo Anna took, poor Gabriel and half of Sam didn’t make the cut but Dean and him were right in the center. 

C: Don’t make her head big.  
C: It’s easy to photograph already beautiful things. Really, she should thank you.

His eyes widen after he’s hit send and he wonders if there is any way to unsend a message. 

He even googles it when it takes greater than five minutes for Dean to reply. He decides his next google search will be “how to die after embarrassing yourself in front of the most gorgeous man in existence” but when his phone beeps he quickly closes the search bar and options the thread he swore was going to kill him. 

And it almost does.

Inside is a picture—“selfie”, Anna had called it, of Dean. He’s wearing the smile he wore in the video of them by the sink but this time he’s shirtless. His gray bedsheets are visible behind him, so is an incredibly lucky pillow but Castiel’s eyes linger on Dean’s face. The familiar upturn of his lips, how his cheeks are raised and slightly pink – a win for Cas, green eyes are almost closed as the joy seems to radiate off his face, but the newest addition is the slight stubble that now rest over the strong jawline his lips wanted to know better. 

C: You have a beard?  
D: Not quite, you like it? ;)

Castiel hesitates for a moment before quickly typing and throwing his phone so he doesn’t have to think about it. 

C: I like most things about you

Castiel throws the phone and instead uses the adrenaline that’s coursing through his veins to clean his room and even start laundry. Gabriel is out of the shower and roaming around without a shirt on, talking on the phone and laughing every few seconds. 

“Is that Sam?” Cas ask in-between putting clothes in the dryer and Gabriel gives him a brief glare before nodding. A wicked smile crosses his brothers face and Cas suddenly regrets caring about his brother’s interest. 

“Hey Sam, are you and Dean busy?” Gabriel starts and Castiel glares a warning look at the rambunctious brother. “No reason, just was wondering if you’d like to go to the movies with Cas and me. Anna’s got practice or something. We wanted to see that new scary movie. You guys interested?” 

Castiel is ready to kill Gabriel. He’s actually sure no one would find him if he tried hard enough but Gabriel’s gentle smile stops him in his tracks. “Yeah, that’d be great actually. We’ll see you soon” 

“Why would you do that?” Cas ask before shutting the dryer, probably harder than it deserves. 

“Because, Sam is probably the best person I know, and I think I want to be with him forever and his brother is super-hot and super into you, so I figured – why not?” Gabriel says as if this makes perfect sense before adding something about getting dressed and that the other brothers will be here in twenty minutes.

Castiel barely registers his brother’s words between the realization that Gabriel thinks Dean is into him and Castiel prays that’s true. 

He doesn’t bring his coat this time. It pains him, but he remembers the heat that Dean brings and suddenly even the sweater he’s wearing feels too hot. It’s a greenish color—not intentionally and definitely not because green is his new favorite color. It simply was the first thing available. 

When Gabriel beats on his door Castiel’s heart tries to escape his chest. He quickly grabs his keys, wallet, and phone before heading downstairs where Gabriel shifted his weight between his feet awkwardly. “Are you ready yet?” Gabriel asked impatiently, and Cas arched an eyebrow at the tone before Gabriel frowned. “Sorry, I know it’s dumb but I’m nervous.” He admitted shamefully, and Cas nodded. 

“So am I. It’s going to be okay. It’s Sam and Dean, they’re good guys, right?” In reality, he knew very little of the brothers. He knew of Sam from Gabriel’s rants about wanting to be noticed and wanting to have Sam’s children and with Dean, well, everything he knew was either rumors or what little he had experienced of the other. 

He wanted to change that. He wanted to be able to tell people that Dean was a good person, hell, he was a great person. If Castiel could see that after meeting him only a night, he wondered what if would think once he really got to know Dean—if he could. He prayed he could. He wanted to know Dean as well as he knew how to breathe, after all, it felt equally as important. 

When Gabriel nodded a thanks, they exited the house only to see one of the nicest cars Castiel had ever seen. He knew practically nothing about them but the way the car shined showed it was excellently maintained and the two brothers that stood near the hood and the door only added to the sight. Castiel met Dean’s eyes and there was a glimpse of mischief in them. The brunette leaned lazily against the hood, his hand on the open door as he nodded to Cas. 

“You can see a movie with a guy but not text him back, wow.” Dean teases once Gabriel and Sam have sat in the back. Blue eyes widen as he remembers his terrible mistake and the awfully embarrassing thing he had send before committing this mistake. Dean seems to flourish in the reaction and lays his hand on Castiel’s shoulder. It’s warm. Steady. It’s Dean. “It’s fine, I’m just glad to see you, sunshine.” 

It relaxes Cas more than it should but before Dean can walk away Castiel reaches up to touch the hand on his shoulder and he smiles when Dean stops in his tracks, cheeks pink as he turns back to look at Cas. “You’re the sunshine Dean.” It’s simple and surprisingly enough, it doesn’t kill Cas to say.

Although it looks like it kills Dean to hear. His face is red, and his eyes are wide, and it reminds Castiel of Christmas before Dean shakes his head and laughs. That reminds Castiel of sunshine and he’s even more set in his statement earlier. 

“Well, thanks then, doll.” Now it’s Castiel’s turn to flush before he lets the other go and he sits down in the impressive car. 

The inside looks like it was hastily cleaned, there are a few straw wrappers and pieces of paper still in the floorboard but Castiel doesn’t get a chance to look closer since Gabriel jumps away from Sam and blushes furiously when Dean gets in the car. Castiel’s brows furrow as he looks at Dean who is sending a warning look to Gabriel in the back. 

“That’s right, you better keep it PG-13. Actually, make it G.” Dean lectures and Sam laughs which seems to ease Gabriel. Castiel doesn’t realizing he’s smiling until Dean and him meet each other’s gaze and Gabriel murmurs something about them keeping it G. 

Sam’s laughter breaks the moment and within seconds Dean is starting the car. 

“This is baby,” he explains to Cas while Sam and Gabriel chat quietlt in the back. Cas thinks he can see their hands intertwined out of the corner of his eye, but he says nothing. Instead, he wishes he could feel Dean’s hand. “—aint nobody as loyal as her.” Castiel feels guilty he missed Dean explaining his…love for his car but he doesn’t beat himself up over it. After all, he was missing Dean’s speech to instead think about Dean. That counts for something, right?

-

By the time they got to the movie, Cas thinks he may have made a mistake. They were going to be in a dark theatre with Sam and Gabriel for two hours. Castiel wouldn’t get a chance to talk to him—he wouldn’t get to ask Dean’s favorite color, his favorite food, his favorite book, he wouldn’t get to do anything besides sit beside him and try not to be freaked out by what was supposed to be “The Scariest Movie of The Year.” 

He wished he would’ve said more on the car ride, but Gabriel had been recalling the events of the night before and complimenting Dean on his work. Dean seemed to enjoy the praise and thanked him before giving Cas a brief glance and returning his attention to the road. 

Cas had noticed Dean wore a long sleeve flannel and jacket not and it made him miss the sight of the ink that was a part of Dean. He knew it was cold, but the familiarity would be welcome. He felt out of his element among the group in the public place. There were people from school here, not that it mattered, Castiel kept to himself but Gabriel and Sam were approached often. It gave him and Dean a chance to talk. 

“You graduate soon right?” Dean had started the conversation in line for popcorn after Gabriel announced he and Sam were going to find the “perfect seats.”

“Yeah, in three months.” Castiel said casually. He forgot that Dean was older than them. He had likely graduated a few years ago. 

“That’s cool, Sammy does too. It’s a big accomplishment.” The remorse isn’t lost on Cas and he tilts his head ever so slightly. 

“Are you okay?” He asks outright because he feels like something is wrong. He doesn’t know Dean well enough to make this sort of assumption but the way his eyes avoided Cas as he gave the compliment and the white-knuckle grip, he had on his wallet were a few indicators something was wrong. 

“You ever wonder if you maybe made a mistake that ruined your whole life?” Dean ask as casually as if he was curious about the weather. It doesn’t surprise Castiel and instead he nods because he does know that feeling. 

“It’s frightening to know that anything we do could be something so detrimental but…” he tries to find the wording. Something that will ease the tense line of Dean’s raised shoulders, something that will bring a smile to the sunshine he’s come to know. “—but I think you’re doing fine. I don’t think anything can be ruined forever, especially if it wasn’t ruined to begin with.”

Dean’s eyes are wide and soft pink lips are parted—if Castiel didn’t know better he would think this was the first time Dean had ever been reassured. If that’s what it could be called. The look is quickly replaced with a charming smile as the girl behind the register says it’s their turn. Before Dean can say anything Castiel puts a hand on his arm almost frantically. Dean looks at him confused but strangely protective, green eyes darted around as if he were checking for threats before landing on Cas once again and it makes Cas feel guilty for what he’s about to ask. 

“Uh- what’s your favorite candy?” The attendant looks confused, but Dean simply smiles, the tension easing out of his face and shoulders as easily as it had arrived. 

“Twizzlers aka the greatest candy in the world.” Castiel quickly grabs a pack before placing them down on the counter. Dean arches one brow before finishing the rest of their order which is: two large extra buttery popcorns, four sodas, some milk duds for Sam, some Crunch candy for Gabriel, Castiel skips on the candy, and the twizzlers for Dean and before the brunette can reach for his wallet Castiel already is handing his card to the woman despite the sputtering, cute Dean beside him. “Dude! I was going to get that.” 

“Consider it a form of repaying you for the artwork.” Castiel says simply and Dean frowns slightly before a smirk comes to his face. 

“This isn’t the same as dinner.” Hearing Dean speak so eagerly about their dinner date made Castiel smile in return and he nodded. 

“Not even close. This is a thanks from Gabriel, Anna, and I. The dinner will be a thanks from me and me alone.” Castiel doesn’t mean for his words to come out so low and rough but he’s rewarded greatly by the pink on Dean’s cheeks and the way the other bites his lip. Castiel feels victorious—he finally got the infamous Dean to be speechless. “Come on, don’t want to be late, do we?” He enjoys his victory as long as he can. Since he met Dean, he’s been rendered speechless and tongue-tied more times than he can ever remember. It’s only fair he return the favor.

-

The theatre is packed but Sam and Gabriel managed to get good seats. Cas let Dean lead the way, the brunette choosing to sit next to his brother which meant Cas and Gabriel were far apart—which was totally fine. Cas hadn’t known Dean long but from what he knew of Sam from Gabriel, the two were close. He admired it actually. While Anna, Gabriel, and he were sort of close, it was nothing like the brothers between them. They seemed to protect each other even in total safety, he had watched Dean make sure Sam and Gabriel made it down the hall towards the right entrance. Castiel said nothing. He was wise enough to know that people don’t become that protective for no reason and while he wanted to know everything about Dean. He wanted it to be on the brunette’s terms and…well, he wanted Dean to want to share things with him. 

What he wasn’t expecting was a twizzler pressed against his lips. The lights were dim enough he had to squint slightly to see Dean who looked far too amused, half a twizzler hanging between his lips, as he pressed the red candy once again against Castiel’s. He blinked in surprise before opening his mouth slightly, admiring the way Dean’s eyes seemed to linger, before he felt the sugar on his tongue. He took a bite and almost choked whenever he watched Dean take a bite from the red candy as well before offering it back. 

Castiel probably took a bite far too quick but with how Dean smiled he decided it was fine. He offered a smile back before the lights went totally out. 

To the movies credit—it was rather scary but more in a psychological way that had you on the edge of your seat. Gabriel and Sam had long ago locked hands, Gabriel trying to play it cool before jumping against Sam at a jump scare. Dean was managing to eat his candy without any problem, he noticed Sam didn’t look as scared either. Both looked…reflective. Castiel felt his heart break slightly. The idea that they might know the pain the protagonist was going through made him want to shelter them from the world. 

Especially when Dean set his jaw as the characters dad tried to hit them. 

Castiel didn’t think much on why he was about to do what might ruin everything, but it felt like if he did nothing Dean might suffer and he didn’t like that far more than he was worried about embarrassing himself. 

His hand sought out Dean’s, which was tapping almost impatiently on his leg. Castiel took a steadying breath before letting his fingers brush against Dean’s, watching out of the corner of his eye as the other seemed to freeze at the contact. 

Castiel was prepared to back off, he could laugh this off and never see Dean again—it would hurt but he was used to hurt. He was sure he could live his life without Dean. 

But the thought made his throat tight and made his heart hammer against his ribs and he wondered if he would throw up and how he would explain it. “Oh sorry, I tried to hold Dean’s hand and messed up everything and I vomited because my body hates me but loves him.” Castiel’s thoughts were going a mile a minute but they all stopped when he felt a gentle warmth brush against his hand before strong fingers laced between his own. 

It was his turn to freeze and when he looked at Dean he realized he was handling it much well than Castiel had been a second ago. Dean even looked…happy. His jaw was relaxed as an almost childlike smile crossed his face. Castiel hadn’t noticed the similar one on his own but he thought for the second time since meeting Dean that this was surely what happiness had to feel like. 

-

When the lights came on, Castiel expected to feel Dean jerk his hand away or try to hide the affectionate moment they shared but instead he stretched, their hands still linked and very visible to anyone who wanted to look, before letting his hands fall in his lap. It was so casual Cas wondered if he was dreaming. 

“Wasn’t even that scary.” Gabriel starts, and Sam shakes his head. 

“My hand would argue otherwise.” Gabriel tried to play it off but the shyness on his face was something Castiel had only seen him share with Sam. 

“Bunch’a babies.” Dean says with a smirk and Castiel gives his hand a gentle squeeze, delighted when Dean seems to stammer a bit before returning the gentle gesture. Sam looks at them questioningly, but Gabriel is too busy talking about something to even pay them any mind. 

Dean only let go of his hand to open the theatre and car door. Castiel had expected him to not want to continue their handholding now that they were in the public eye, but Dean had no issue and quickly returned his hand to Castiel’s. It fit together like it was meant to be together and Castiel hadn’t smiled this much in, well, forever. 

The car ride home was silent. The early darkness and chill that came with the winter months made all of them exhausted. Simply being out in the weather was enough to make anyone want to curl up. Castiel was usually annoyed by the cold, especially without his coat, but he found that Dean’s hand, or rather, just Dean seemed to be ample enough heat for him. 

Castiel watched Dean hum along to the radio, it was some rock song that drowned out the couple in the backseat that laughed every now and then. Dean’s free fingers drummed against the steering wheel while that hand that held Castiel’s gave an occasional squeeze every few moments. Castiel could only smile—he wondered if Dean was having trouble believing this was real as well. It was what made Castiel squeeze back or throw a gentle smile Dean’s way any time he looked at him. 

When their house came into view Castiel felt his heart drop. He didn’t want to leave. He couldn’t actually. He couldn’t stand the idea of leaving the comfort of Dean’s car or the warmth of his presence. He didn’t even realize they had parked, he was too busy openly and obviously staring at Dean who he realized was simply smiling back. The sad tinge to it was familiar as well but somehow made Castiel’s heart flutter. Dean didn’t want him to go. Dean also hadn’t let go of his hand. 

“You better get in,” Dean finally says, trying to keep his smile chipper instead of pouty. “It’s cold and you got school tomorrow.” He reminds as if Castiel hadn’t dreaded that excuse. He knew he had school. He also knew that for once he didn’t want to go to school. But that wasn’t an option—he had plans and he had to follow them. 

Except now he had to factor in something unexpected: Dean Winchester. 

That proved to be more stressful than he imagined. It also managed to entice him more than he thought it would. 

“Right, of course.” He finally said before glancing down at their hands then back to Dean who seemed to understand the hesitation. Dean gave a final squeeze and then hopped out of his side, coming around to open the door for the brother. Gabriel took a moment to get out, earning him and his red lips a glare from Dean that sent him scurrying in. 

“Kids these days.” He says with a fondness that makes Castiel laugh before suddenly he feels a warmth against his cheek. It lasts a few seconds but when it’s over he immediately misses it. His face is burning as he looks at Dean who looks pleased at himself. “Go get some rest, doll face.” Dean whispers and Castiel agrees—he would’ve agreed to anything if Dean had asked. He was sure of it. He should be scared of it but he wasn’t. 

He turned to catch up to Gabriel and heard the Winchester brothers yelling goodbyes before waiting until they got inside the house to take off. 

“Told you he was into you.” Gabriel says and Castiel can’t find it in him to be angry. 

“You and Sam kissed?” This is enough payback—Gabriel is frozen and quickly excusing himself and Castiel is nothing but smile and joy. He loves this. He wants to feel this forever. He likes the idea that feeling this forever might include Dean and the soft lips that were pressed against his cheek tonight. Maybe it would include those lips being elsewhere and Castiel having the option to have his turn. 

Maybe it would include him getting to wake up and live life with the best person he’s ever known. 

When he finally makes it upstairs, changes, and crashes into bed—he feels like years have gone by and he’s ready to sleep before he remembers something important. His hand goes to his bedside where he had lazily thrown his phone and he opens it to find it bare except for two messages from a certain four lettered emoji clustered name. 

D: Oh.  
D: Well, that’s good or that’d make me liking most things about you too a little weird, huh?

Castiel’s heart stops. He’s sure of it. He rereads the messages over and over until he jumps as a new text arrive and pushed his precious two messages up a slot. 

D: I had a great time with you. Makes me look forward to dinner and holding your hand again.  
D: Any day works for me. ;)

Castiel feels the corners of his lips turn up as he shakes his head. 

C: I had fun with you too, Dean.   
C: How about Wednesday, we can go to that nice restaurant downtown?

Castiel is not above admitting that he wants to see Dean in a suit. He watches the three little dots on Dean’s side of the screen until a message finally arrives. 

D: It’s a date ;) Can’t way to see you all dolled up.  
D: But really, thanks for tonight. I had a really great time and it wouldn’t of been the same without you.  
D: So thanks for being you, Cas

He’s sure Dean is the sun for only the sun could bring a warmth like that to Castiel’s soul when just a few days ago he was sure that he would never feel anything akin to joy ever again. 

C: I had an amazing time as well. I can’t wait for Wednesday.   
C: Thank you for being you, Dean.  
D: Sweet dreams, angel ;) <3

Castiel smiles at the sweet nickname and assumes Dean is trying to find a new one after letting Castiel have his original one. 

C: Goodnight, sunshine. <3

Castiel falls asleep easily, his dreams laced with pretty memories of a night he’ll never forget. He dreams of every smile Dean has blessed him with so far and wonders how many more he’ll earn. He hopes for thousands, million, infinite. He would like to look at that smile every day and he’d know he would be okay. 

Dean and he would be okay. They would be together and in love and Castiel would be happy. 

Yes, he’d be very happy.


End file.
